


A Lunch Date

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Luna surprises Harry at work.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	A Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hphet](https://hphet.dreamwidth.org/) Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Alright, so I have tried again and again to get the HTML proper for the start of this fic (the right aligned text), and this is as close as I can get it to looking right. It looks ridiculous. But at least the entire fic doesn't look that way, just those six lines. -_- If anyone sees me considering writing something with right aligned text again, punch me.

_Mr. Duncan Rookwood_

_Head Curse Breaker_

_Ministry of Magic_

_London_

_March 12, 2008_

_Mr. Harry Potter  
Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Ministry of Magic  
London_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am writing in regards to the capture and subsequent arrest of the war criminal Augustus Rookwood. I thank you for the information you have provided me. As I cut all contact with the man who calls himself my father when I was twelve years of age, however, I do not see how this information is relevant to me._

_I would thank you to never contact me about any on-going incidents involving that man again. He has nothing to do with me, and I want nothing to do with him._

_Regards,_

_Duncan Rookwood._

Harry's chair scraped loudly against the wooden floor of his office as he shoved it back away from his desk. His hands clenched, scrunching the letter into a tight ball.

"Fucking idiot." The words were snarled in the seconds before he thunked his forehead down onto his desk. "Fucking, _fucking_ idiot!"

Rookwood had always been incredibly defensive about his parentage, but Harry had thought… Well, he didn't know what he had been thinking. That the Head Curse Breaker would be happy about the fact that the Aurors had finally captured his father? He snorted. Yeah, right.

" _Fucking_ idiot."

"Well, that sounds overly negative."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. The chair slid backwards even further, this time with an ear-shattering screech. Harry winced. Glaring at the doorway, his eyes immediately widened in surprise.

"Luna." He sighed, feeling the sudden rush of tension and adrenalin draining from him. "What are you doing here?"

Luna's responding smile was almost enough to make Harry forget all about the letter. "I cannot visit my husband at work?" Stepping into the room, her smile softened, becoming warmer. "I thought we might have lunch together."

"Er…"

Glancing at the clock above the doorway, Harry frowned. It was almost three full hours since his lunchbreak. A quick look back at Luna – who was now advancing towards him with a knowing glint to her eyes – told him that she wasn't carrying a lunch basket.

"Er, sorry, but I've already had–"

"Dessert, then," Luna interrupted him, her smile widening again. "Come on, Harry. No doubt you'd like something sweet in the middle of the day? Tide you over until you get home?"

Luna strolled casually around to his side of the desk. The skirt of the floral robes she favoured swished around her legs, the fitted top half clinging to her trim waist and her breasts. When she slipped her fingers in through the gap that separated the sides of the robes, Harry's eyes widened again.

"Er…"

The sides of the robes loosened under Luna's fingers, falling apart slightly before she caught them. Leaning back against Harry's desk, she offered him another smile.

"Well, Harry?"

Opening the robes revealed her to be wearing only a set of red, lacy lingerie beneath. Harry's fingers twitched on the arms of his chair and the blinds in the room snapped closed.

"Uhh…"

Luna's smile widened, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then?"

His hands clenched as his mind offered him only the mental equivalent of white noise. When Luna pushed off the desk, her robes flowing around her body once again, Harry managed to swallow loudly.

"Luna?" His voice was high and breathless. "What–"

Raising the skirt of her robes, Luna moved to straddle him before responding. "Do you want me to leave?"

Harry's eyes fixed on her breasts. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. When Luna responded by arching her back, pressing her breasts forward, his breath left him in a rush.

"Do you want to touch me, Harry?"

She laughed when he groaned. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Harry pulled her close enough to bury his face between her breasts. The lace was soft and rubbed enticingly against his cheeks and nose as he nuzzled into her.

"Yes, Harry." Luna let out a breathless laugh when one of Harry's hands dropped to squeeze her arse. "Take what you want."

Harry's mind still hadn't caught up to what was happening. Acting on instinct alone, he raised his head and pulled Luna in for a kiss. His free hand moved to squeeze her breast while the one on her arse slid slowly up, across her hip and dipped into the front of her knickers. When he found her wet for him already, he groaned.

"You want me?"

Harry answered by picking her up, sweeping everything – including the scrunched letter – off the desk with a wash of magic and lying her down. Luna grinned, wrapping her legs around Harry's waist. Another wave of her fingers Vanished her underwear.

"Take me."

Harry needed no further prompting. Unzipping his fly, he pulled his burgeoning erection out and gave himself a few dry tugs. His breath left him once again when Luna licked her hand and took over. Harry fell forward, one hand bracing on the desk. He thrust into Luna's grip on him, his eyes squeezing shut as pleasure thrummed through him.

"Take me, Harry." Luna guided Harry to her entrance, tightening her legs around him. "Take me."

The hand braced on the desk slid as Harry adjusted his position. He fell forward again as he bent his elbow to brace himself properly. His other hand went immediately to Luna's breast, squeezing and running his thumb over her hard nipple. When he thrust forward, Luna grabbed him and dragged him into a rough kiss.

Harry's head swam. He couldn't go slow; didn't have the mind to. Luna's tongue explored his mouth, swallowing his moans of pleasure as his body quickened. His hips snapped forward, shoving Luna further up the desk. A tingle raced down Harry's spine when he felt Luna scraping her nails down the back of his shirt, adding to the pleasure building rapidly in the small of his back. He broke the kiss as he lost his rhythm.

"Luna…" He gasped when she squeezed her muscles around him. "Come, Luna…"

The hand on Luna's breast slid down her body. He traced light patterns over her stomach before slipping down to brush gently over the most intimate part of her. When Luna bucked up into him, Harry grinned. His fingers moved over her again, this time with a little added pressure.

"Oh, Harry…" Luna arched, pressing into him. "Yes…"

The word became elongated as Luna's body clenched. Her breath caught for a few seconds before Harry felt her coming undone. He stroked her through it, his thrusts becoming much more urgent. When he could hold on no longer, he buried his face in her shoulder and let go. Thrusting hard, listening to her breathless moans and half-words of encouragement, he came deep inside her.

"Oh, yes, Harry."

Luna turned her head, moving to tug on Harry's hair. Following her direction, Harry allowed her to pull him into a kiss. It took them a few minutes to manage to come back down to earth. When Harry extracted himself from her body, Luna smiled and cast a cleansing charm. Falling back into his chair, Harry stared blurrily up at her.

"Well, that was fun." Wrapping her robes around herself again, Luna bent to place a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek. "I'll see you at home, darling."

Sitting sprawled in his chair, Harry gave himself a few extra strokes, enjoying the rush of sensation from his overly sensitive skin. He tucked himself back into his trousers and smiled when Luna turned and exited his office. Blinking at the mess of his work on the floor and desk, he wondered vaguely exactly what he had been up to before she had arrived. He had no idea how he was going to focus on his work now, as he got the feeling that she was not done with him yet.


End file.
